Dark Sides
by generaljess
Summary: Happy Endings do not always start with happy beginnings. Follows doomsday. Their separation and lives apart have hurt them. How have they changed, and how can they cope? In steps the bad wolf. RoseTen pairing. Dark Story. Happy Ending as always.
1. Rose's Beginning

For Rose, it had been seven months.

For the doctor, it had been seven _years_.

For Rose, it felt like her heart was being ripped out.

For the doctor, it had felt like his _hearts_ were being ripped out.

For his love, the doctor would kill.

And so would she.

* * *

Okay, so this is just a short little teaser chapter. I wanted to write about what they would do to get each other back. I'm also going to explore the after-effects of their painful separation; what it has done to the doctor and Rose and what could happen at their reunion. THIS IS NOT A RAPE FIC!

* * *

Rose stormed down the halls of Canary Wharf aka Torchwood Tower, eyes a flaming plasma storm, hair a blonde whirlwind about her face. Arriving at her destination, she slammed the report she had been carrying onto her superior's desk. Rose's rage was not for her boss, but he was the quickest outlet. 

"_You take this back_," she spat into his face. Mr. Hurjasti looked up at Rose and calmly pushed the report to the side.

"Is there a problem, Agent Tyler?"

"You're bloody right there is. You finally finish the report on the breech incident _and you call the person who saved your world a fool?_" Her voice rose to a banshee screech as she finished her statement.

"I did not call him a fool. I merely stated that his wisdom was questionable. He did, after all, risk everything to save _you_ and our new little friend Mickey, _unarmed_, mind you, and entered the parallel Torchwood also unarmed."

Rose's face turned from red to an interesting shade of purple. She lunged for his throat, shoving papers and pens off of the desk as she dove over it. Hurjasti's laptop went crashing to the floor, shattering into pieces. Both of them followed the laptop, clawing and kicking and biting as they hit the ground together. Rose felt a pair of strong hands drag her off of him, still spitting and snarling. Hurjasti shrugged off his guards and stepped forward to the still-struggling Rose and drove a fist into her stomach, who doubled over, but refused to cry out.

"I'll teach you to attack me, you little alien loving bitch!" Turning to the guards, he said, "Bring her to my quarters. Miss Tyler and I can have a little _chat_."

He smirked at her as she was forced out the door. Hurjasti would deal with her later. Right now, he had to deal with a strange electrical storm brewing off the coast of Norway...

* * *

There is this beautiful BRAND NEW feature of It's called the review button. This beautiful little purple button that makes fanfic authors like the Tenth Doctor on a sugar/caffeine/mystery/Rose high. WOOHOO!

Ahem, sorry. Anyway, please review, whether you like the story or not. I won't write more if you don't want more and if you don't want to see this story up on the menu then you have to review!

Love ya! Happy Christmas and Merry New Year _hic_ I mean Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Doctor's Beginning

AH! My stupid new e-mail account isn't working, so I switched back to my old one!

This is short, I know, but I needed to get this one out. This is his view, the next one will be longer and posted today.

YAY!!!!!! I got reviews, so here goes!

* * *

The TARDIS lurched, sending the doctor crashing to the floor. He swore colorfully in Gallifreyan as he pulled himself up to the console, trying to make sense of what was happening. 

"What's goin' on, old girl? Come on!" The doctor reached a shaky hand out to a very important mauve lever just as the TARDIS bucked wildly, forcing him forward and giving him two broken fingers and a black eye. Lights flashed above him and below him as he leaned forward over the console once more. A strange sizzling noise and a shower of sparks made the doctor arch backward in pain as a broken power cable made contact with his leg. Had he had that particular human vulnerability to electricity, that little stunt would have cost him a regeneration. The doctor shoved the cable off of him with his other leg and attempted to patch it in down below. As he was leaning down to enter the crawl space, something else happened.

The TARDIS turned sideways, plastering him to the wall with the force of a garbage truck. Unable to move or even breathe from the force of the 'gravity,' he could only watch as a beam about the size of an American civil war cannon came loose from the ceiling above him, caught on some wires, and swung in a full arc directly at his face. Writhing and sliding, the doctor made his way down the wall by inches.

Just a few inches to go. The beam gathered speed as it fell but seemed to come at him in slow motion. Still desperately trying to get out of the way, the doctor saw his life flash before his eyes. When he got to his first meeting with Rose, it all seemed to slow, vision alternating between Rose's beautiful face and the ugly grey beam racing towards him. His last thought was of her as the beam smashed right into his face.

Or not. The doctor opened his eyes when he heard the TARDIS's pained moan in his mind. The beam stuck out of the wall above him. Two centimeters above his head.

The TARDIS shifted upright again, then landed. Somewhere between sliding down the wall and landing in a crumpled heap the last of the Time Lords passed out. He dreamed of her.


	3. Save Her

Here's to you, my first Dark Sides reviewers. MontyPythonFan, SJ, Richard, gaiafreedom21, and bex19. You guys rock!

Warning for swearing! I can only tell you to have faith, good readers. This is a romance story, so there will be some fluff, but there will be some soul searching first. Dark Story/Happy Ending!

* * *

Rose pummeled the door with her fists until red blood was smeared across it. 

"Let me out, you wanker! Let me out!" Spreading her hands out on the door, she rested her forehead on the door and closed her eyes. Picturing the doctor's face gave her strength, and she held on to it with all her will power. Rose felt the fire in her veins receed, leaving behind a dull, empty ache. That is, until the door flung open and threw her backwards onto the floor.

Hurjasti stormed in, glaring at her and taking in her sprawled form. With a snap of his fingers, he signaled his guards to pin her down.

"You lied to me, alien-lover. You said he was stuck in a parallel universe. This is MY WORLD, damnit! The _doctor_ will not interfere!"

Rose felt her anger flare, then leave her suddenly as he mind simply refused to take in what he was telling her.

"The...the doctor?" She whimpered. Damn, was that her voice? Rose shivered. Hurjasti strode forward and slapped her across the face.

"You knew! You knew he was coming! And now you'll make him talk!" Rose spit in his face kicked-hard. Her boss hissed in pain and held his crotch.

"No! Screw you!" Hurjasti straightened up, his face contorting and turning deep, deep red. His bloodshot eyes narrowed.

"No? I'll teach you to say no to me, whore," he raged and advanced upon her. Rose screamed for help, then gave up and kicked out at him, catching him on the chin and causing him to bite his tongue. Hurjasti grinned as he wiped at the blood, then advanced again.

* * *

The doctor groaned audibly, pulling himself upright. This was somewhat hampered, however, by the fact that he was lying naked on a cold metal examining table with his arms cuffed at his sides. Perfect. Arching his back and looking around upside down, he could see his effects on a rolling tray in the corner. 

What happened? The last thing he remembered, he was traveling alone to the Goloxonaut planet. He had just set the coordinates when...

Oh yeah...

The TARDIS had crash landed, and stupid him had stumbled out, delerious, into the middle of a city. From the flow of the time stream and the gravitational pull and polarity of the planet, he could tell he was on Earth, 2008. Judging by the technology, he'd bet his next regeneration that he was being held prisoner by Torchwood.

The doctor was laying there, trying to figure out _when_ the heck they had captured him, when he heard a muffled scream behind him. Instinctively, he called out, "Rose!" He mentally kicked himself. What was he thinking?

A soft singing reached his ears. Or, rather, his inner ear. A tear slid slowly down his cheek without him knowing.

A woman appeared beside the table, and the cuffs slid open, releasing him. The doctor looked up at his rescuer. It was Rose.

"I am the Bad Wolf. Just as I led myself to Satellite Five and Bad Wolf Bay, I led both of us here. My doctor, witness the last moment you will live or die alone. You have five minutes to save me, Doctor, and seal your fate. That which you choose will also seal the fates of millions; choose wisely, my love."

With a gentle touch of her hand on his cheek, she disappeared, and he sat staring dumbly at the spot where she had stood. A strange muffled ticking filled his head at the Bad Wolf's caress.

Remembrance of her words brought him back to reality and the doctor jumped off the table, threw on his trenchcoat and grabbed his sonic screwdriver. He used this to open the door and raced barefoot down the hall to an open door, buttoning his coat along the way. What he saw there made him sick with rage.

4 minutes to save her.

Rose was lying on her back, pinned down. Snarling angrily and yelling curses, she lashed out as a fat, sweaty, man advanced on her. Making the doctor proud, she temporarily freed herself and stretched out, snapping the man's mouth shut on his own tongue. The man made a go again, and the doctor pounced.

_tick, tick, tick_

Roaring with rage like a wild animal, the doctor leaped threw the air and landed on Fatty's back. Rose took advantage of the distraction and grabbed the guards' arms, pulling them down to her hard and fast. Although the men had meant to rape her, she still cringed as he heard the skulls make a loud _crack_ against each other as they went down.

_tick, tick, tick_

Rose stood up and watched coldly as the doctor dealt with her boss. It didn't take long and Fatty was on his back, unconscious. The doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and took aim at the man's head. A wave of blue light shone over his face.

Strange how the ticking hasn't stopped. Two minutes

Rose's shaky voice reached his ears. "Doctor?" Her question was answered when bright red blood leaked from Hurjasti's ears, nose, and open mouth.

"Oh my god, doctor," Rose gasped. He looked back at her, and she instinctively stepped back. Then her eyes hardened, breaking his hearts, and she raised her chin and stepped up to him.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver didn't kill people."

_tick, tick, tick_

"It didn't."

"Then how..."

"Not before I lost you," he sighed. Rose glared at him.

"What have you become since I saw you last?" The doctor looked up at her.

_tick, tick, tick_

"You weren't there to save me." Rose's eyes softened, revealing the pain of the past seven months and seeing reflected back in his.

"Seven years and you haven't changed a day," the doctor whispered.

_tick, tick, tick_

"I've changed every day," she whispered back. Tears formed in her love's eyes.

"Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry." Rose smiled and leaned into him.

"You're here now. That's all that matters."

_tick, tick, tick_

"Come with me," the doctor murmured.

"Always," and she leaned up and kissed him softly. The doctor's head whirled and he gently touched his mind to hers. Rose accepted him eagerly, and her mind was filled with explosions of light and color and waves of emotion. The doctor drew back and looked her in the eye, meaning to finish what he had started in Bad Wolf Bay.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

_tick...ti-ck...ti-_

_

* * *

_

Sooo did ya like it? I'd like to know cuz I can always change it. Maybe.

Next up: The Escape! Also, it _has_ only been seven months for Rose, he'll find that out later. It wasn't a typo or anything.

Until next time!


End file.
